Cobalt Chaos
by Imperfection07
Summary: PKMNAUStH Crossover . A beginning trainer Alan Grey finds a blue hedgehog creature with uncontrollable power before he starts his journey.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cobalt Chaos**_

_Disclaimer: The only things I own are Sonic and friend's "Pokemon Designs" (no seriously, I drew them before writing the fanfic and I'd post them if I knew how to upload them onto Deviantart__) and the Original Human Characters.  
Sonic the Hedgehog™ and other related characters are © SEGA/Sonic Team  
Pokemon™ and the human characters are © Nintendo/Game Freak  
Note: Some of the Sonic Characters might be OOC.  
Rated: Teen (Blood, Violence, and Language)  
_Summary: A beginning trainer Alan Grey finds a blue hedgehog creature with uncontrollable power before he starts his journey. Pokemon/AUSTH Crossover.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It would be quite obvious to say that lightning had suddenly crashed down from the darkened sky as two reddened feet smashed against the mud in an attempt to accelerate the attached blue form. Green eyes were wide and frantic as his breath came out and in at a fast rate like his heart-beat. His blue fur, spikes, and long tail (complete with a bright green tip on the edge) were matted down by the rain as his peach hands grappled at the branches in front of him, forcing them out of the way as he continued pressing forwards.

"AAUCK" He tripped forwards abruptly from an uprooted tree root and fell face first into the mud which coated his peach and cerulean form and was smeared off his pecan muzzle. Another shot of lightning later and he was on his feet again, shooting forwards and trailing mud as he went along.

Behind him, several dark human figures were giving chase along with bat-like creatures. One of the humans in the black uniforms had pulled out a weapon and fired off a dart which lodged itself in the blue male's shoulder having him let out a cry of pain. He grappled the lodged projectile and flung it off as his vision blurred.

"We've got the little bastard now!"

He felt himself wobbling and his feet became uncoordinated as the giant bluish bats jetted at him, a few sinking their teeth into his flesh. He let out another cry and fell to the ground; he swung an arm out, throwing several off only to have them fly right back as though they were boomerangs…with teeth and wings. He felt stabbing pain rip through his form as they bit and swatted at him with their fangs and wings. The footfalls approached and he attempted to make another break for it, but one of the cunning bats bit into his leg resulting into a much louder yell than before.

"Thought ya could escape didn't you?" The human, who had approached earlier, smirked and cocked his dart gun. The hedgehog-creature's green eyes shakily went up to the human's cold expression as he shuddered in pain. "Oh well…the good news is that I'm permitted to use you for target practice…"

The order of "Leech Life" from a separate grunt had him wail painfully as a majority of his blood was drained.

"You look pathetic…how bout we put him outta his misery?" Another unformed grunt asked with a devilish grin on his face.

"Yeah, the boss only has interest in powerful Pokemon…why waste the money on this runt?" The leader replied before aiming a different gun, completely loaded with bullets, at the blue one's head. "See ya Sonic—"

It had to be right then a bolt of lightning struck "Sonic". The Golbat were flung off from the lightning's intensity while the hedgehog-Pokemon gritted his teeth and his blue fur shifted into a bright golden, the same occurred to his irises except they became reddish and menacing. The bullet meant for him struck head on but was crunched like a flimsy tin can and sank into the muddy ground. He slowly, and with a demonic appearance accompanied by the lightning, got to his feet.

The pained expression had been replaced by an evil grin that could've scared a basilisk to death as Sonic's gold hands began charging up high amounts of electrical energy that would've made either a Raikou or Zapdos jealous.

The grunts and their Pokemon shuddered in fear at the golden entity as he lifted the sphere, crackling with electricity, over his head. The nearest grunt's gun backfired and knocked him backwards with a massive bullet wound where his heart was, killing him instantly. The Golbat Pokemon abruptly attempted to defend the remaining humans by aiming sharpened winds at him only to have the attacks bounce off his gold form.

"_See ya_…" Sonic grinned before throwing the ball downwards as it crackled with energy.

The gigantic explosion had enough strength to kill _anyone_ within in a matter of seconds…

* * *

A sudden gasp sounded off as Alan's shot up in place from his bed. The red/orange-head hyperventilated and flinched after a bright flash of lightning illuminated his room along with a very audible crack of electricity. His blackish blue irises scanned his bedroom for any possible intruder as his ears detected the rumble of thunder and an unnatural shockwave that knocked his family portrait off the chestnut desk. The red-head scrambled out at a fast rate, throwing off his sheets as his hands grappled the picture frame…and he collided with the carpeted floor. 

A dull thump later and he was lying in a comical position on his back (and in his blue swirl Poliwag Shorts) as he held the portrait over his head. The portrait was of his mother, her light brownish hair and blue eyes looking kindly towards the camera as she hugged a younger version of the red-head. The oddness about the photo was that the father wasn't present…for what reason he couldn't get his mother to answer.

"Alan?" A feminine voice was detected and Alan got back on his feet, placing the portrait back on his desk before shuffling into bed just before the door to his room opened. Alan grappled the pillow underneath his head and forced it into his face to avoid the hallway light. He was NOT a morning person…

The same woman from the portrait walked in from the hallway and up to the bed before picking up Alan's alarm clock which was in the shape of a Poliwrath.

"What time is it…?" Alan half-yawned from underneath his pillow.

"Eight in the morning…" His mother replied simply, her face illuminated by a sudden flash of lightning as she placed down the alarm clock which was on the verge of blaring out an alarm. That matter was solved by switching it off.

"I thought it was four…" The red-head grumbled, grappling the blue sheets and pulling them over his head and pillow. Momentarily a long and loud snore was heard and the mother rolled her eyes. The brunette grappled the sheets and tore them off her son's sleeping form resulting in a panicked yell: "AAAAAH! ARCTICUNO'S USING ICE BEAM ON ME…!"

"Alan, if you're early enough you can get your Pokemon before it's chosen…" Mother replied again, pulling the pillow off and tossing a pair of jeans into his face before going out the door. "And you'd better _change your underwear_…!"

"You don't see Dragon Trainer Lance getting chewed out by his mother…" Alan growled from under the fabric and pulled it off before closing the door to his room.

* * *

Sonic's dirtied hands wearily grappled at the tree bark as he stumbled forwards with pain in each step. His mouth was agape as he breathed in hoarsely while his green eyes looked back once or twice to make sure he wasn't followed. The bite-marks from the Golbat Pokemon were still visible and some were bleeding steadily from the rain that fell on him. He stumbled towards the next tree and grappled it before his hands slid against the slippery bark and his head was knocked against it. 

Sonic gripped his head with a free hand as he slid down on his back, wincing as his limp spikes scraped against him and he tried not to vomit from the smell of his blood infesting his two nostrils. Slowly and steadily he shuffled onto his red feet before a tantalizing smell went under his nose.

Food…

The hedgehog's stomach rumbled and he gripped it with one of his paws, smearing off the mud that was being washed off by the rain. He was starving after that escape and the uncontrollable energy he had mustered…and he couldn't use his sight as much as he used to since it was blurry from the tranquilizer coursing through his veins. One good whiff of where the scent was coming from and Sonic began stumbling in the very direction.

* * *

Alan was sitting down at the kitchen table as he wolfed down his food. This time he was fully clothed in a light brownish "leather"-jacket that had artificial cream white 'fur' on the collar. His blue jeans had tatters around where his ankles were and some of the blue had been bleached white. His bangs half concealed his face giving him a 'tough-guy' look but some of it got coated with syrup whenever he was above the waffles and looking down at them. 

"Alan,"

"Huh?" Alan looked up at his mother as the sticky hair got plastered to his nose and he was halfway done with a waffle piece that was sticking out his mouth. She let out a sigh and pulled the bangs away before cleaning them with a towel she had picked up earlier and had the orange/red locks go behind his ears.

"Are you sure putting on a tough-guy attitude is going to make you feel better of how many times you got ridiculed by the Pokemon Tech students and your neighbor…what's his name?" She asked, still mussing with his hair.

"Fig-err-oo…" Alan replied with a full mouth before swallowing a particularly large chunk of his food down and coughing as it got semi stuck in his throat. "I mean-CROAK-_Shigeru:_ as in the dumb –HAACK- jerk who makes fun of me whenever I get the –WHEEZE- 17 types of Pokemon wrong –GUUUUULLLLP-! Just like the other jerks in school!" Alan finished before going into a coughing fit.

"I told you not to wolf down your food…" His mother sighed, mentally adding: '_and I recall you were once good friends…when did you both become rivals?_'

Alan coughed for the final time and glanced out the window, becoming a bit distracted. "Hey Mom, it's raining Meowth and Growlithe out there…do you think maybe you can drive me to the school? I don't want to be waterlogged when I get my first Pokemon."

"Sure…" His mother sighed as she went back to the stove prior to hearing a faint growl. She turned abruptly towards a brown and yellow ferret-like Pokemon which continued looking out the window with a definite frown on its face. "Furry…? What's wrong…?"

"Furret…" Then it bolted outside much to the dismay of the female human.

"FURRY WAIT…!"

* * *

The empty stomach had taken its toll on the blue hedgehog even when he was so close to whatever had lured him. Sonic made a desperate lurch forwards before falling on his face. A faint wheeze went up the blue hedgehog's trachea as he attempted to regain his breath. Pain sprang through his form as he attempted to move and the rain splattered on his unprotected back which was coated with the deep wounds. 

He looked up painfully with his green eyes a blur as he saw three forms running towards him.

"Furry! Wait! You're going to get soaked!" A female voice cried out. Sonic blinked, his vision still hazed as the closest blur came to a halt in front of him.

"_Wha_…?"

"Furret…?" It inquired. The blue hedgehog heard the other two pairs of footsteps come to a halt in front of it and glanced up towards the upper right to where a shorter figure was standing.

"Alan!" The unfocused face turned towards the left. "Help me pick it up! We have to get to a Pokemon Center now!"

Sonic whimpered and clamped his eyelids tight as he felt himself being picked up by four arms. Recalling how mistreated he was by the uniformed humans earlier, he struggled and attempted to escape by scratching with his paws before the two remaining arms circled him and pulled the hedgehog back into a clothed body, pinning his arms at his sides. Sonic cried out in panic of being trapped again before kicking in futility and then he bit down on one of the arms out of desperation, drawing some copper tasting blood which he gagged on. A familiar cry of "Furret!!!" sounded off and something solid and covered with wet fur rammed into his dirtied peach stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

* * *

Alan cringed in pain as the quills stiffened against his jacket but relaxed as the spikes did while the green eyes dulled and became hidden under peach eyelids and the clenched teeth began to slip from his arm. 

No sooner had the blue hedgehog passed out and his teeth were finally removed from Alan's right arm, his mother scrambled over with "Furry".

"Good job Furry… Alan, let me see your arm!" She took a hold of her son's arm swiped the hedgehog's saliva and excess off it before quickly inspecting the bite-mark. The Pokemon had bit down extremely hard in its panic and Alan was bleeding steadily.

"_Ouch_…" Alan winced, half from the unconscious Pokemon's quills prodding and possibly piercing his waterlogged jeans and the rainfall splattering onto the bite-mark.

"Think you can manage until we reach the Pokemon center?" His mother asked sternly. Alan nodded and his mother picked up the hedgehog while Alan pulled his jacket sleeve over his bloodied arm and clutched it as a make-shift bandage before following his mother and the Furret towards the garage where the family car was.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Authoress' Note_: I experienced half-swallowing before…it is **_not_** fun…it's **_painful_**…_really damn painful_… 

I'm working on Chapter 2 right now (I'm half-way done with writing it) and this is a complete remake of a messed up and badly written Sonic/Pokemon crossover fanfiction I did back in 2004 and deleted a week later after seeing how it looked as if it was written by a ten-year-old who was on sugar high … (_Shudders_)  
I finally got back around to rewriting this a few months ago during October 2006 so…here it is for all to read…and give creative criticism on…

Please Review on this Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cobalt Chaos****

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: About the only things I own are Sonic-taichi's "Pokemon Designs" and the Original Human Characters (such as Alan Gray…etc…).****Sonic the Hedgehog™ and other related characters are © SEGA/Sonic Team  
****Pokemon™ and the human characters are © Nintendo/Game Freak  
****Note: Some of the Sonic Characters might be OOC.  
****Rated: Teen (Rating for Safety)**

Summary: A beginning (yet constantly ridiculed) trainer "Alan Gray" finds an unconscious blue hedgehog Pokemon with uncontrollable power in his backyard before he starts his journey. Pokemon/_**AU**_STH Crossover

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was still dark out due to the rainclouds overhead. The rainfall continued falling in buckets as a lone black Toyota 4Runner drove down the road to the nearest Pokemon Center which just happened to be in Viridian City. Inside, Alan continued gripping his injured arm in the front passenger seat while his mother continued driving the minivan with the windshield-wipers swiping the rain back and forth off the window.

Sonic was still unconscious but his fur was dried from a large towel that was lying atop him, concealing him from whatever passerby who would try to catch a glimpse of him. The Furret rested under his head and tried to act as a pillow despite its wet fur. Once or twice the blue hedgehog would shiver but wouldn't give a sign of wakening much to the worry of the other three occupants.

"Mom…I think he's getting worse…" Alan commented, glancing back once and noticing Furry's nervous looks as it glanced from the spiked creature to the driver and her son.

"Just hang on! The Pokemon Center's just around the corner!" His mother replied before peeling into an empty space (much to the dismay of another driver). Sonic's limp form tilted slightly with the car parking abruptly and set back into his original sprawled state. Furry churred worriedly again as the mother switched the car off and walked out the car, motioning for Alan to do the same. Alan winced from the pain in his arm but got out of his seat and out to the door where his mother was trying to lift the blue hedgehog without the towel being removed and exposing him to onlookers (some just passed by) and the rain.

Alan gripped the towel with his injured arm and pulled it over Sonic's face as the Furret shifted out from under the blue-one's head and the mother pulled him close like she was holding a slumbering child. The hedgehog's quills were limp and his breathing was dry and raspy while the rain caused him to flinch. The hard part for Alan to conceal was Sonic's long angled tail which was just as rigid as a Magnetric's and twice as long.

"Alan, keep him covered. Furry, make sure nobody besides Nurse Joy gets close to seeing him." She ordered before closing the car door and locking it prior to them rushing into the Pokemon Center.

Furry did as it was told while Alan and his mother made their way towards the front desk: prevent curious Pokemon Trainers and onlookers from getting too close and having its fur stand on end despite the water and blood coating it. Alan heard the murmuring of "What the heck is that?!" to "What the heck is that thing?" and "Oh Moltres, is that _**blood**_?!" since some of the blood had leaked from the wounds and were staining Alan's ancient Beach Towel. Several Pokemon who had been let out of their Pokeballs earlier before the event stared and some of them felt uptight about the new patient and the blood dots.

Alan clenched his teeth and his mother noticed the dire situation before reaching for another Pokeball which contained her starter. Promptly a massive blue tortoise with two cannons mounted from inside its massive shell appeared in between the trainers and let out a roar that had everyone jump back.

"Everyone, there is nothing for you to see or gawk at!" His mother snapped before a nurse with pink hair walked up. She noticed the Blastoise and Furret blocking the other trainers from seeing a bleeding and shuddering form on the woman's shoulder and understood immediately. Nurse Joy motioned towards two pink-egg shaped Pokemon with the same nurse get-up standing near a door and the parent nodded before following the example with her son and two Pokemon following behind.

No sooner had she cleared it, she recalled her Blastoise while the Furret slipped inside. The door closed shut after Nurse Joy walked in and both Chansey stood in front of it like guards in a government building.

* * *

Alan sat down on the bench wearing his almost soaked and dirtied jeans and half-dry black shirt (which he was wearing under his jacket). His mother sat down next to him, wrapping a bandage around the bite mark after she had wiped it clean with rubbing alcohol. Alan cringed from the anti-bacterial solution and that his mother was slightly tightening the bandage before tying it into a sturdy knot. 

The room was separated by a wall that had both a large window and a door. Inside the other room were Nurse Joy and a Chansey as they operated on the unconscious blue creature. Sonic's temperature had increased and it seemed a miracle if he was to suddenly pull through from the high fever. Bandages had been quickly applied to his steadily bleeding wounds and were now coated with a rich red color. At the edges one could notice small strands of blue and peach fur standing on end.

Alan continued staring into the window as he watched Sonic's heart rate on the ECG. When they had arrived at the Pokemon Center the frequency was rigid and moving at a fast rate. Now it was slowing and gradually becoming normal albeit sluggish while his feverish temperature, which was hot enough to roast someone's flesh into cinders, had gone to the normal range.

Furry nuzzled into Alan's leg; the Furret had finally been dried and luckily did not smell like a wet rag. Alan pet it absentmindedly behind the ears as he watched the operation occurring in the other room. A small fog was visible against the oxygen mask as the blue blur exhaled slowly, the water and CO2 condensing against the plastic.

Several minutes later, the red light above the opposite door dimmed and Nurse Joy walked out slowly. Alan, his mother, and the Furret looked at her with anxious expressions before the nurse let out a relieved sigh.

"He's going to pull through…" She replied before looking over towards the slumbering form. "The good news is that you rushed him over. If you hadn't we wouldn't have been able to draw the fever down or heal his bite-marks."

"Bite marks…?" Alan's mother inquired. "Does it mean a wild Pokemon attacked?"

"That may be the case Mrs. Gray, but there are some facts that lead against that theory. There are bites from one or more Golbat since his blood was drained at one point before you found him." Joy explained. "There were also some sedatives in his system that may have been from a tranquilizer dart."

"Does that mean someone was hunting him?" Alan asked, stroking Furry behind the ears.

Nurse Joy only nodded solemnly in response.

* * *

_Feet smashing against the earth…_

_Someone falls against the ground…_

_"Go without me!"_

_"I can't!!!"_

_"Please! I want you to get out of here!!"_

_She's left behind as he runs._

_Loud scream of either horror or pain comes from behind. He presses forwards, eyes watery, and breaks out the door._

_Freedom!_

_Lightning flashes._

_He trips and falls headlong into the water that looms out from out of nowhere…

* * *

_

"_NO_!!!!!" 

Sonic flung himself upwards and off the cot. Several of the wires attached to him were torn off resulting in a loud and high-pitched shriek from the heart-monitor that had the blue hedgehog clamp down on his blue ears and run towards a corner which he huddled in, trying to obstruct the deafening noise.

Alan Gray's head shot up from the couch he was resting on from the high pitched scream of the monitor while Nurse Joy ran into the other room where she quickly unplugged the ECG before attempting to tend to the frightened hedgehog who retaliated by having his quills stand on end. Alan quickly got up and ran in despite his mother (Mrs. Gray) and Nurse Joy's cries of protest before grappling the blue hedgehog and holding him as close as possible without the quills impaling him.

"_**LET GO! LET ME GO!!!!**_" Sonic yelled, almost waking up everyone else located in the Pokemon Center and began struggling like he did before only he lashed out with his free hands, trying to elbow his captor in the stomach and claw at Alan's face.

"It's okay! Calm down!!" Alan tried to restrain the 'talking' blue hedgehog's arms before a familiar jolt shot up his own arm. Sonic had sunk his teeth into the exact space he bit into before. Alan winced but held on while Sonic kept both his eyes and jaw clamped shut. The quills still stood on end but they weren't causing any further injury due to Alan getting them out of the way earlier. "I know you can understand what I'm saying…I want to help you…but I need you to trust me." Alan managed to say through his clenched teeth.

"Alan!" His mother and Nurse Joy tried to approach only to get blocked by Furry.

"Furret…" Both women stopped and looked up warily at Alan.

"Please…trust me…" Alan kept his teeth clenched together but attempted to sound calm despite the nerve endings in his arm screaming for the pain to stop.

Sonic kept his teeth clenched but his spines started to relax since he was detecting some sincerity in the human's voice. It was a bit foreign to the hedgehog due to his past being filled to the brim with lies and pain. The recently bandaged wound on Alan's arm was starting to bleed again from the pressure applied and some of it was dripping onto Sonic's dirtied fur.

"Please…"

Sonic's nearest ear twitched as he was in the young human's hold. Slowly the canines that were dug into his flesh began to pull out very slowly and the nervous green irises were semi-visible.

"It's okay…nobody's going to hurt you…" Alan spoke again as the blue ears folded back against the cobalt head as if they were a part of the spikes. Sonic's teeth vanished under his closed mouth after they were fully removed and he slowly lowered his head submissively. Alan reached slightly with his uninjured arm and petted the blue hedgehog behind the ear. Sonic went rigid for a moment but slowly relaxed and allowed the calming feeling to continue signaling he trusted the human.

After a long period of silence, the blue hedgehog's eyes closed shut completely and Alan noticed Sonic had finally begun resting peacefully. The red head slowly began getting up as he tried to carry the hedgehog back to the 'table' with the pain in his right arm.

"I think he's going to be fine now…" Alan winced and placed Sonic back down. Nurse Joy had the Chansey monitor Sonic while she inspected Alan's reopened wound. "He really bit down hard…" The red head winced as the bandage was removed and a new layer of antibiotic was applied to the bite mark.

"The good thing is that you were able to calm him down…" The pink-haired nurse murmured as she wound a new bandage around Alan's arm and Mrs. Gray tossed the reddened bandages into the nearest trash-bin. "I don't think anyone else would've been able to…if he escaped."

Alan winced again from the replacement bandage being tightened and looked at the blue hedgehog with a wistful look. "I'd hate to imagine what would happen if he got hurt more than he is now…"

* * *

A few hours had passed since Sonic had lapsed back into unconsciousness. The blue hedgehog seemed a bit more relaxed and didn't fidget as much as he did previously. Alan Gray continued sitting down as he watched Sonic from the other room. His arms were folded on the top of the couch so his hands supported his chin. In other words, Alan was sitting in a position that would eventually make his legs and feet fall asleep. His mother had gone out along with Nurse Joy over a while ago leaving Alan alone in the room with Furret. Eventually the blue irises became covered by the cream eyelids and Alan fell into a calm sleep until he felt something prodding his shoulder. 

"Alan…hey dunce…you want your legs to fall asleep?"

The red head's closed eyelids crinkled as his mouth formed a wavy line, expressing aggravation. He recognized that voice from anywhere. And typically, if HE was here, then that would mean Professor Oak was in the Pokemon Center as well. Ten to one the professor was here to inspect the hedgehog-like-creature.

"Hello Shigeru…" Alan grumbled as one eyelid creased open. "Fancy seeing you here…"

"Feeling's mutual…" Shigeru commented with an equal amount of sarcasm in his voice. He was around Alan's age but unlike the ten year old, he had light brown hair that was spiked upwards (in short, he resembles Gary Oak) and was wearing a black T-shirt with dark blue jeans. A sweat band was around his right arm and there was a belt around his waist. Alan felt a wave of jealousy hit him when he saw a familiar red and white ball attached to one of the belt clasps. "I see you've noticed my starter Pokemon…"

"Judging by you being the top student, it's either a Squirtle or a Bulbasaur…" Alan muttered, turning around so he could sit down on the bench properly. Shigeru smirked at his ex-friend's remark before spotting the bandage around Alan's arm.

"Not that it actually matters, what the heck caused you to miss getting your starter?" The brunette asked, knowing full well he'd get the whole story this way. "You did say you would get a Charmander, even if you had to survive a typhoon."

"I was, but Furry (strokes Furret behind ears) thought something was wrong. So, my mother and I had to run into the storm and we found this blue animal." Alan motioned to the other room where Oak was with Nurse Joy and Mrs. Gray. "It was scared and almost dead when we found it. I tried to stop him from struggling or possibly getting more injured and the hedgehog…well…bit me…"

"Not a very bright thing to do, if you ask me…" Shigeru commented.

"I know…" Alan rolled his eyes dismissively. "But the good news is…I think he's finally become more trusting…"

* * *

Sonic was wide awake on the bed. His green eyes kept looking around the room in a confused way and his red feet and blue legs were pulled close to his stomach while his back spikes were slightly on end. His fur was slightly on end out of fear and he was completely ill at ease. Sonic remembered passing out while being held by something comforting and waking up to an unfamiliar face. 

Samuel Oak had noticed Sonic's unnerved pose and kept his distance. The professor tried to sound assuring and keep at eye level with the blue hedgehog and attempt to communicate with him but decided it was better to leave the creature alone before it got more stressed.

"What do you make of the Pokemon…?" Joy asked.

Oak hummed to himself before answering. "I'm not quite sure, but it's definitely close to the Normal Type variety although I couldn't get close enough to check. Honestly I've never seen a Pokemon like this one before."

Sonic's eyes followed the voices, looking from face to face as he tried to match the young and sincere voice with one. None seemed to fit the description although he could tell they were talking about him just like those scientists with those sharp and dark eyes. The hedgehog's blue ears flicked when he heard a muffled voice from the other side of a sheet of glass. His spiked head slowly looked in the very direction and he tried to blot out the older voices so he could try to compare the previous voice with this one.

The blue hedgehog, earlier, had subconsciously put the owner of the voice in the 'sanctuary' grouping. He didn't hear the voice…so he was not in a safe place…

Mrs. Gray noticed Sonic's ears twitch and the red feet slowly reaching the floor.

"Professor…!"

Green eyes and other senses became fully alert and Sonic shot off the bed in a blue streak, putting a full distance between himself and the three humans in the room, relatively close to the window and door. Oak kneeled down so he could get at eye level with Sonic again. Sonic's spikes and fur began to stand on end in response, showing visibly against the white and red bandages as he heard the old voice.

"It's alright…you're safe here…"

The hedgehog didn't feel safe at all…

* * *

At that same moment, in the other room, Alan, Furry, and Shigeru watched as Sonic backed against the wall and rolled into an unnerved ball of spines. 

"He's finally more trusting, huh…?" Shigeru asked in time to spot Alan grab the doorknob and enter the room. "What are you doing…? He's—"

And the door closed shut.

"Darn it Alan…!"

* * *

Sonic's head snapped in the direction of the door and he got ready to bolt into it before a human child, possibly around ten, entered and closed the door behind him. The hedgehog stiffened in response to the newcomer who attempted to do the same as the older male. This time the child had more of a success. 

"Calm down…it's okay…you remember me…?"

Alan subconsciously prayed as Sonic's green eyes narrowed, his nose twitched, and his ears flicked. Slowly, Alan moved his injured arm towards Sonic, keeping it lowered so it wouldn't intimidate the already unnerved hedgehog. Sonic's eyes caught sight of the appendage and he sniffed, catching a familiar scent.

He recalled attacking and biting it before using the appendage as a pillow.

"You remember…? Huh…?" Alan tried to move closer. Sonic kept his eyes narrowed at the human's face, making sure he didn't try to pull anything over his eyes, and he slowly approached, sniffing and making sure the voice matched with the previous tone. He had to be very sure; otherwise he would be in a worse situation than before.

The three adults kept quiet as they watched. Mrs. Gray felt like leaping forwards when Sonic grabbed Alan's injured arm with one hand and scrutinized it.

"You can trust me…"

Sonic looked up in recognition of the voice and observed the human's face, tilting his head to the side and frowning slightly. He looked back at the arm he was holding onto and lowered his head so he could get a better look.

"…" Alan watched as Sonic's head lowered and noticed the mouth opening. Upon seeing the white teeth, the red-head pulled his arm away only to have Sonic keep a firm grip and pull it back with a firm resolution. "_He's not going to bite me again…is he_?"

The hedgehog didn't exactly _**bite**_ this time. He only held on with his teeth and Alan flinched when he felt them in the same spot as the previous episodes but not reopening the injury. Sonic recognized the bite mark he had placed on the arm and released it before looking back up with the human with another head-tilt and an unsure expression. Alan held his injury with his free hand and gripped it, trying to make the pain dull. After a full moment, Alan grumbled in pain and Sonic flicked his ears again from the voice. The red head revealed his blue eyes and noticed Sonic was looking at him, almost as though the hedgehog expected him to say something.

Alan, not knowing if he should form a sentence or not, opened his mouth and spoke one little word: "_Ouch_…"

Whatever he had said seemed to be enough for the hedgehog since Sonic moved closer and started moving underneath the human's arms. Alan released his arm and remained in a sitting up position on the floor as the blue Pokemon curled up on the human's lap and rested his spiked head on the arm he previously bit into. The human warily began to hold onto him the same way he did before and carefully pet Sonic behind the ears. Finally reassured; Sonic closed his blue eyelids and rested in his little 'sanctuary' while Alan stayed in the same sitting down position. The adults relaxed and Alan smiled slightly whenever he heard a small purring that resulted from the ears being stroked.

Shigeru walked in the room with Furry and went over to his grandfather, making sure he didn't disturb the slumbering blue creature in his former-friend's lap. Furry went over to Mrs. Gray and stood beside her as the mother and nurse looked at Professor Oak. Oak had a semi smile on his face as he watched the two and turned to Alan's mother.

"Mrs. Gray, about Alan's starter…"

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

**(May 13, 2007)**

Authoress' Note:  
Lessee, times Alan got bitten: three times. I guess I was making a parallel between Alan Gray and Ash Ketchum since Sonic bit Alan _a lot_ and Pikachu electrocuted Ash _**a lot**_. And they're both able to use electric attacks…except Sonic can only use electric attacks when he's _Super Sonic_ and he's been in contact with any form of electricity.

I've also had a hard time with typing the 'Sonic-finally-trusting-Alan' bit since I didn't want it to be like "_Sonic sniffs and finally trusts_", it is a lot better with "_Sonic sniffs, bites Alan, recognizes Alan's voice, and then he trusts the human_". _**Muuuuch better**_…

_Please Review on this Chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cobalt Chaos  
****Disclaimer: About the only things I own are Sonic-taichi's "Pokemon Designs" and the Original Human Characters (such as Alan Gray…etc…).  
****Sonic the Hedgehog™ and other related characters are © SEGA/Sonic Team  
****Pokemon™ and the human characters are © Nintendo/Game Freak  
****Note: Some of the Sonic Characters might be OOC.  
****Rated: Teen (Rating for Safety)**

Summary: A beginning (yet constantly ridiculed) trainer "Alan Gray" finds an unconscious blue hedgehog Pokemon with uncontrollable power in his backyard before he starts his journey. [Pokemon/_**AU**_STH Crossover]

A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT SHADOWLYGER & SHELBY THE HEDGEHOG FOR THE FAVORITE! ^v^

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was one fine morning when Sonic slowly woke up. Blurred green eyes looked around the room lazily as his nose twitched, taking in the scent. This was the human's room, he noted, and it wasn't at all tidy. The hedgehog remained in a curled up position on the bed, ignoring the sunlight pouring through the window. Sonic turned over on the foot of the bed, half expecting the human to shift as well.

Sonic, upon realizing something was missing, had his head shoot upwards. The hedgehog turned towards the head of the bed and blinked.

Alan wasn't there. About the only evidence that a human boy was in bed was the messed up sheets and the pillow had been tossed several feet onto the ground. He also noticed a bunch of clothes drawers had been left ajar and a rug had been upturned. Not knowing if the human had been harmed, Sonic got off the bed and went on all fours, sniffing the ground. Sonic's scent trailing involved almost knocking into a vase and bumping into a wall. His searches lead him to the kitchen where he spotted the Furret and female human. Sonic went rigid upon sight of them and ducked behind the wall.

Ms. Gray was over a stove and cooking what appeared to be breakfast while the Furret was over a food bowl. The ferret Pokemon didn't take much notice in Sonic as it ate its breakfast. Sonic's stomach growled abruptly, having the hedgehog remember quite well that he hadn't gotten a bite to eat since he escaped his pursuers. Furry's pointed ears twitched upon hearing the grumble and the Pokemon turned towards Sonic who hid behind the wall.

"Furret…" The Pokemon tilted its head. Ms. Gray looked at Furry, turning off the stove since she had finished with her cooking, and her eyes slowly glanced at the doorway in time to catch a retreating blue. Sonic took the silence to peer back around and he froze under the gaze from both human and Pokemon. Ms. Gray kneeled down so she was at eye level and smiled gently. The hedgehog eyed her with some curiosity and fear before noticing her closed hand opening. Sonic sniffed, recognizing it as food, and took uneasy crawls forwards.

Ms. Gray remained in a kneeling down position and remained still as Sonic crawled forwards, sniffing once or twice, his previous quest halted by the need for food. The human remained still as the blue hedgehog stopped a foot away and reached over with a white paw. The bit of egg was abruptly snatched up and into Sonic's mouth in a heartbeat. The hedgehog kept the bite of food in his mouth, almost afraid it was going to disappear, before swallowing it. The human in front of him smiled kindly before slowly moving her hand so it was next to his face. Sonic went still once he felt his fur brushing the human's palm.

It took the hedgehog almost a full minute to comprehend that the female human meant no harm. The hedgehog sniffed once or twice, faintly recognizing a scent from the human that was oddly close to his new ally.

Speaking of which…

After concluding the human was to be trusted, Sonic pulled away and restarted his search for the red head. Like before…his stomach intervened. The hedgehog went still as his stomach yowled and he sat on the floor. Just as he was about to contemplate starving to death, his nose discovered the abandoned half-eaten breakfast still resting on the table.

"_Hello breakfast…_" The hedgehog beamed and sprung onto the chair before burying his face into the maple syrupy coated French toast with bacon. His human partner would just have to wait.

* * *

Alan was panicking. He was going to be late for school.

"_I'm late I'm late I'm SO LATE!!!!!_" The red head hyperventilated and pedaled his bike at a dangerously fast rate through the still drying dirt road that had many mud puddles about. Several Sandshrew and Rattata had to bolt away from the road as the human-on-a-bicycle shot down it at a rate that would basically rival a Rapidash.

Alan's school uniform consisted of blue and white, unlike his previous "Cool Trainer" look. It mainly was composed of blue pants (which were currently rolled up to avoid mud stains), a white long sleeve, blue jacket, and a dark blue tie. Once or twice, the tie would fly upwards from the wind and block Alan's vision causing him to try and stuff it back under his shirt. Alan shot up a steep hill in the middle of the woods and tried to keep his bike from fishtailing as he made an awkward speed jump one foot into the air. A semi-loud splash resulted from a crooked landing and Alan found himself tipping over.

"Frig…"

The end result of falling sideways into a mud-puddle was Alan's uniform being half mud covered from his left side to the middle of his uniform. The now red/brown head staggered to his feet and tried to get back on the mud-covered bike. Alan steadied himself and tried to resume his rush to school before his bike chain got caught on one of his jeans and—

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!**_"

It all went downhill from there…literally…

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Pokemon Academy, class B, Period 1…

"Oak…"

"Here…"

"Kim…"

"Here…"

"Spring…"

"Here…"

"Gray…"

A silence…

The instructor for class B looked up from his seating chart and at the classroom. Most of the students, save one, were present.

"Mr. Alan Gray?" The instructor prodded his gleaming spectacles as he and his Murkrow (which was perched on his desk) observed the empty seat. The other students remained silent as they gave sideways glances to the desk. "Has anyone seen Mr. Alan Gray?" Everyone seemed to flinch at the full name. That meant Kurosawa-sensei was not pleased.

"Erm…Sensei," Shigeru Oak tried to speak up. He hid a flinch under the unwavering gaze of Kurosawa-sensei and continued, "Alan was bitten pretty badly by a wild Pokemon yesterday, and this may explain his absence—"

The classroom door opened and everyone present turned to their right (or _left_ in Kurosawa and his Murkrow's case) and watched as Alan Gray walked into the classroom, covered from head to toe in dirt and mud. A short twig with a leaf was tangled in the student's hair and stood out at an odd angle. Shigeru's head almost knocked against his desk as Alan meekly asked:

"Am I late…?"

A round of giggles sprung from around the classroom and Alan couldn't help but become flushed in embarrassment.

* * *

Alan wiped the mud off his face and from his hair as he was dressed in his gym clothes. His school attire was currently being washed as the first period went past. He shrugged it off, figuring he would learn about stats effects in the gym. Momentarily he shut the water off and threw the muddied towel in the garbage. Alan was still feeling humiliated. Not only was he late for class, he had shown up looking like a brown colored Muk.

Alan frowned and kept both his hands gripped against the sides of the sink. Kurosawa-sensei just had to point out that wrestling with a wild Pokemon was no excuse to arrive late and resembling a discolored Slugma. Alan's hair was dripping wet and some of the water ran down the back of his neck having him shiver and grab a clean towel to dry himself off. At least he found that new Pokemon, which seemed to trust him the most, before some other trainer did. That made being late and being absent for one day worthwhile…

Alan's head shot up when he heard the bell and quickly dried his hair before running out the bathroom. Kurosawa-sensei was one teacher…Mrs. Machamp was another!

* * *

Sonic's white paw slapped down atop a disk like object that was speeding towards him. Emerald green eyes looked down at the object he had pinned on the ground as the Furret tilted its head in question.

"Furret,"

Sonic looked back up at the elongated Pokemon with a confused look. What was he supposed to do with it? While he was scrutinizing the object, obviously never witnessing the practical ideals of having fun, Ms. Gray heard the ring of the telephone and carefully walked across the room so she wouldn't disrupt the two furred creatures. She picked up the phone on the third ring and held it to her ear.

"Hello…?"

As Gray conversed with the speaker on the other end of the line, Furry finally got Sonic to smack the plush hockey-puck back towards the ferret Pokemon. Furry chirred happily while Sonic began growing a small smile in response as the Furret spun the toy back towards him.

"I see…I'll try to bring him in today." Ms. Gray nodded. "I'm sure Alan will be surprised to see him…"

Hearing the word "Alan", Sonic turned abruptly and narrowly avoided the flying puck that skidded past him as the mother hung up the phone. The brunette glanced down at the hedgehog and Furret with her blue eyes. Sonic looked back up at Ms. Gray expectantly. He definitely heard "Alan", that meant he was going to see the human again.

* * *

Alan continued sitting in the corner, watching the Pokemon Battle taking place in the arena. Most of the academy students were on the side benches, watching ecstatically as the two Pokemon decked it out with trainers giving them commands. The current two contestants were using the same starter pokemon: Charmander, much to Alan's chagrin.

"_Is everyone trying to spite me today?_" The red-head couldn't help but grumble.

Both the small bipedal salamanders charged at each other, performing their level 5 attacks of "Scratch" and "Growl", neither giving an inch.

"Charmander, use Flamethrower!" Both trainers, having been caught up in the moment, commanded. Both the fire lizards charged up energy and……released their firepower in a faint and tiny cloud of smoke.

"Brant! Jerome!" Mrs. Machamp roared, being the current referee for the match. Being purely honest, "Mrs. Machamp" was the nickname coined to the gym battle tutor. Not only was she as muscled as a Machamp, she also had one as her partner that was standing right behind her and wearing similar gym clothes. The four armed fighting-type merely rolled its eyes at the un-evolved starters who resumed trying to use the high-level attack, only to end up coughing out smoke balls. "Get with the program! Your Pokemon are at level 5! That's the international starter level for junior trainers since you don't have any gym badges yet!"

"That sucks!" The two beginning trainers yelled.

"Tell that to the Pokemon League!" The gym teacher roared back as Alan continued watching the two Charmander resume battling with just their scratch attacks.

"Hey isn't that…?"

"Yep…I heard he got bitten by a Pokemon." Alan's ear, if it was triangular and situated at the top of his head like a certain blue hedgehog's ears, would have twitched in the direction of the slightly-muted voices. "I'll bet Gray was bitten by a rabid Rattata."

"Don't be stupid. Those things can't bite for crap! Now a Raticate…"

"No way, there are no wild Raticate around this part of Kanto!"

"You never know. Besides, those things could snap your arms off with those fangs!" An obese brunette with green tones in his hair made biting motions with his hand.

"Don't be stupid Kai…a Feraligatr has fangs! Raticate have buck teeth!"

Alan sighed audibly. Sooner or later "The Fighting Brothers", as they called themselves for always choosing the three Hitmon-Pokemon during simulation battles, would spread a rumor that Alan had contracted a disease that would turn him into a flesh-eating zombie. If their title wasn't too obvious, they constantly ignored the school dress-code: wearing identical purple colored uniforms that resembled Chinese martial-artist outfits. Sad enough, the trio also had Tyrogue for starters…completely going against the school policy of starting with the normal selection of Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.

Then again, their parents were enlisted in the fighting dojo in Saffron City…which could explain things…

"What did you say about Raticate?!" Another male junior-trainer butted in.

"They suck!" Kim, the dark-red head and shorter than his brothers, stuck out his tongue.

"You're just saying that because you lost to Gray when you picked a Tyrogue and he picked a Rattata." A female trainer giggled. Alan slowly sunk into his seat, trying to escape the conversation before sneaking out the—

"Hey Gray, just what the hell bit you anyway?" Kail, the tallest and oddly bluenette asked.

—door.

"_Ah crap_—" The red-head gained a stone-face. "Uh…well…it…err…it was a…"

_Alan Gray, please report to the main building._

"_Thank you!_" Alan cheered inwardly before running out the door he was inching towards earlier, leaving Kim, Kai, and Kail to their mixed and possibly dangerous opinions.

"I still think it's a Raticate."

"Oh shut up…"

* * *

Sonic's nose twitched as he was covered under a brownish jacket that couldn't keep his angled tail hidden in his current bipedal stance. Basically he found the only way to Alan was by following the human adult, whose Furret was making sure to keep an eye out for any unwanted spectators. Sonic also found the jacket to be annoying, itchy, and stifling. Just wearing it had his fur become ragged and the hedgehog hated how it made his pelt stand on end.

Eventually the walk across the rocky yet smooth sidewalk lead the trio to a tall building located at the center of the academy. The main building, not only resembling the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, was a bit immense compared to the other school buildings. Sonic couldn't help but feel unnerved at the colossal structure due to previous experiences with similar buildings before Furry nudged his white paw. Sonic's green eyes locked onto the Furret's black pupils before he nodded and resumed following Alan's mother.

No sooner had Sonic fully walked into the building, a familiar scent reached his nose and the hedgehog looked up with some anxiety visible in his eyes as Alan's mother spoke up.

"Good afternoon Professor Oak,"

* * *

Alan, still dressed in his gym clothes, dashed past several hundred of his classmates on his way to the center plaza. He narrowly avoided getting scorched by a senior trainer's Charmeleon while the fire-type was showing off its Flamethrower attack while stories of it defeating the Cerulean City Gym pokemon as a Charmander were recounted.

"_What's with people displaying their Charmander evolution lines today?_" Alan panicked as he dodged another senior's high-leveled Charizard's Blast Burn, which was aiming for who-knows-what. This one apparently defeated a Dragonite from how its trainer bragged about fighting the Elite Four and Alan couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. "_I am __**not**__ jealous!!_"

Sure he wasn't…

"_D'oh!_"

Behind him, the Familiar Trio of Kim, Kai, and Kail had snuck out of the gym in order to figure out what Alan was called in for. Not in too much of a rush to reach the main building, the Fighting Brothers wisely kept to the sides of the fire-type displays while chortling as they watched their school _pastime_ dodge and almost get scorched by the random pyrotechnical attacks fired off from the evolved Charmander that were on display.

"Hey guys, look at him! Look at that sucker run!" Kai chuckled.

"There he goes-there he goes—" Kail pointed with a grin on his face.

"OH, _MAN_! HE ALMOST LIVED UP TO HIS NAMESAKE!" Kim burst out laughing.

Alan, as he continued running and closing the distance between himself and the building while almost getting scorched for the umpteenth time, could have sworn he heard hysterical laughter from behind. Shaking it off, the red-head reached the front door and closed his hand around the knob.

* * *

"Are you sure this is ethical, I mean, for Alan to start out like this?" Ms. Gray asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Oak calmly replied as Sonic kept behind the female human. "It's been known that some starters choose their trainers instead of the other way around…this is apparently the case with your son and—"

Said son opened the door, cutting off Professor Oak's sentence and catching Sonic's attention. Alan Gray, aside from looking as though he had been running the marathon and the track was on fire, looked like a complete mess. His orange-red hair was frazzled and grey scuff marks lined his gym clothes.

"Sorry I'm late," The red-head groaned as he rubbed the top of his head out of embarrassment. "I don't know why but a whole bunch of seniors were showing off their—Mom? Professor Oak?"

"Hello Alan," Oak smiled at the boy who caught sight of a certain shade of blue hidden under a brown jacket. The movement of Sonic's ears caused the hood to slip off and Alan barely had time to lock sky blue with jade green before he was tackled into a sitting position with the blue hedgehog purring audibly in his lap. "As I was saying Ms. Gray, Alan has definitely developed a close bond with the blue hedgehog. It's natural for a Pokemon trainer to start out with a recently discovered Pokemon, and there is a matter of a Pokemon choosing its trainer instead of the other way around."

"That true?" Alan asked Sonic, who scratched at the jacket ruffling his fur until the red-head relieved the hedgehog of it. Sonic tilted his head to the side after shaking his fur and spines back into shape, confused about the subject. Alan appeared happy about whatever the older human said, and this seemed to assure the blue hedgehog into smiling as well. After all, Sonic thought, Alan can be trusted…and if Alan was happy then he was happy. "You mean he's going to be my starter?"

"If your friend agrees then…" Oak trailed off, letting Alan and Sonic put the pieces together. The red-head, no sooner had he looked back towards the blue hedgehog, received an affirmative nod and a calm smile.

"I think he does." Ms. Gray spoke up, catching sight of Sonic's smile before the hedgehog found himself hugged by the ten-year-old.

"Alright…!" Alan cheered. Sonic was a bit stunned at the sudden hug the human boy had given him but then relaxed and purred audibly, flicking a triangular ear happily.

"You must be joking!" Alan and Sonic's moment of joy was cut short due to a certain trio that had been listening behind the door the whole time and had just recently burst into the room. Kim stood in front of his brothers with a frown plastered on all three faces. Their three Tyrogue partners kept the same expressions. "You mean to say that Alan Gray, the class loser, gets to start off with a Pokemon that is probably one-of-a-kind and a legendary?!"

"He didn't say it was…" Alan deadpanned as he and Sonic exchanged expressions.

"Well, its fair considering the three of you are starting off with the Pokemon of your liking." Professor Oak pointed out. "And the Pokemon has already agreed to be Alan's partner."

"Agreed? So it's not officially caught yet?" Kai asked.

"Well…that makes it fair for us to catch it!" Kim abruptly threw a Pokéball at Sonic. The hedgehog eyes widened at the incoming sphere before narrowing into slits and one clawed hand began to gleam a dangerous white color before Sonic swiped out, startling Alan enough to letting his new partner loose.

The Pokéball, now in two pieces after the Metal Claw attack, abruptly clattered onto the tiled floor with Sonic on all fours, his haunches raised and the spines on his back standing on end. The three humans in front of Sonic backed up slightly at the threat display.

"Easy! Easy boy!" Alan tried to calm the hedgehog down. Sonic remained in front of Alan, deeming the three humans threats that needed to be removed. "It's alright, calm down!"

"There, you see? Since we're official Pokemon trainers, we've obviously got more control over our Pokemon!" Kim smirked. "Right brothers?"

"Yeah!" Kai grinned.

"Let's teach that blue fur-ball a lesson Tyrogue!" Kail commanded before the three fighting-types lunged at Sonic in preparation for their combined Tackle attack.

"Wait," Professor Oak stopped Ms. Gray from releasing one of her Pokemon. The blue hedgehog kept its frown set as its claws began glowing before snapping out of it in surprise. The three Tyrogue were being held up by three of the four bulky arms of a Machamp and struggling.

"Hey, what gives?!" Kim's jaw dropped.

"SO," A familiar booming voice startled the Fighting Brothers as a dark shadow loomed from behind them. "DECIDED TO SKIP MY CLASS DID YOU?!!"

"Why, hello Madeline!" The Pokemon Professor greeted "Mrs. Machamp" casually as she grabbed Kail and Kai while her Machamp grabbed Kim by the collar of his shirt with its free hand since the shortest of the three was attempting to make a break for it. "It's been a long time!"

"Good afternoon Professor Oak!" Madeline Macintyre (aka Mrs. Machamp) smiled broadly, scooting Kail to the side so she could keep a tough grip on him and Kai with one choke hold. "Giving Alan his new Pokemon eh? Not too shabby! Pretty cute too if I must say so myself, but not as cute as the Machop I started with!" Sonic, completely stunned at the sight of the Machamp and Alan's Gym teacher, didn't even move as Madeline's free hand stroked him behind the ears before Alan pulled the hedgehog into a sitting-down position.

"So, what are you going to name him Gray?" The gym teacher asked.

"I…err…" Alan tried to think of a suitable name while stroking his partner behind the ears before Mrs. Macintyre interrupted.

"Ah, I'll bet you'll find a good nickname for your new partner soon." No sooner had the smile grown onto Mrs. Machamp's face it abruptly slid off as she regarded the Fighting Brothers. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to drill these guys on WHEN TO LEAVE MY GYMNASIUM!" The Fighting Brothers and their starters were abruptly dragged out of the room with the heels of their shoes creating audible squeaks along the floor before the door closed shut. Sonic continued to stare blankly before Professor Oak cleared his throat.

"Other than that incident, I would say you're ready to start your journey at any time like the other students." Professor Oak stood up.

"Really, you mean it?" Alan smiled broadly before standing up. "I can't believe it, after who knows how long…I, Alan Gray, am going to start my journey to become a Pokemon Master—"

The red-head was halted in his monologue by a gentle tug on his gym pants and looked down at Sonic who looked up at him expectantly.

"Right, I forgot," He smiled sheepishly at the hedgehog, "I meant _our_ journey."

Sonic smiled up at the human from his three-foot height as Mrs. Gray spoke up.

"You may start your journey…but only once you're more presentable."

Alan glanced down at his gym clothes and flushed out of realizing that they were covered with scuff marks and blue hedgehog fur. "Oh…heh…yeah, I forgot."

_To be continued…

* * *

_Finished: November 13, 2008

Edited: January 12, 2009

Took me a long time, but here's the chapter! Wasn't really sure how to end it but I decided to have the fighting trio in it. They're significant to the plot in general…

Lastly, did anyone catch a certain movie reference?

Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cobalt Chaos  
****Disclaimer: The only things I own are Sonic's "Pokemon Design" and the Original Human Characters (such as Alan Gray).  
****Sonic the Hedgehog™ and other related characters are © SEGA/Sonic Team  
****Pokemon™ and the human characters are © Nintendo/Game Freak  
****Note: Some of the Sonic Characters might be OOC.  
****Rated: Teen (Rating for Safety)**

Summary: A beginning (yet constantly ridiculed) trainer "Alan Gray" finds an unconscious blue hedgehog Pokemon with uncontrollable power in his backyard before he starts his journey. [Pokemon/_**AU**_STH Crossover]  
-THE ADVENTURE BEGINS…sort of…-  
Thanks for the reviews!

_Sorry for the wait, I've been EXTREMELY BUSY with college, taking a creative writing course to improve future fanfics, and my old laptop's power source getting fried with a majority of my files on it [they're saved and I'm now using backups!]_

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**A day had passed since Alan had been given confirmation that he was going to start his Pokemon journey and received a Pokédex. Already, the ten-year-old could feel excitement at the prospect of traveling, capturing, and training his very own team, along with taking on the Pokemon League Challenge. However, the beginning trainer still had to sort out a losing battle at home…

"Now remember Alan, make sure you don't starve during your journey and keep hydrated. Also, if your Pokemon are—"

"Mom, I studied this in school, I'll be fine," Alan Gray tried to reassure his mother who was fiddling with his current attire which consisted of whitish-blue sneakers, blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a reddish-brown vest that had two yellow lightning bolts diagonally on the back. Like other trainers his age, Alan had on a pair of fingerless dark crimson gloves that had white cuffs. It was easy to see that he was trying to resemble a Cool Trainer in his region.

Sonic, standing next to Alan at exactly three feet in height, kept both emerald eyes on his friend. As much as he was happy to be staying with the red head, he felt rather impatient at starting off on a new adventure and still felt uneasy at what happened yesterday.

* * *

Alan looked down at the red and white ball he held in his hands. The Pokéball itself was empty but was going to be occupied very soon. He had also scraped a buzz saw-shaped mark into the red paint just to be sure he could identify the hedgehog's container just in case he lost it…not that he would want that to happen.

"Okay, are you ready?" Alan looked at Sonic who observed the object curiously as his human companion got down to eye level with him. "Just tap the white button in the center. It'll be okay, nothing bad is going to happen."

Putting all his trust in the human, Sonic did so and a bright light engulfed him. Alan squinted as the light faded and Sonic had disappeared while the Pokéball ceased to quake. The red-head turned the Pokéball around in his hands and stood up, smiling at the object, before it burst open and Sonic sprang out, wide-eyed with his fur and quills standing on end, and clutching onto Alan's head; his claws all but digging themselves into the human's scalp which was very-very painful for the ten-year old.

"Ack—Ow—Alright," Alan flailed his arms in pain whilst trying to tug the panicked hedgehog off as his mother, Furry, and Professor Oak watched the scene with blank expressions, "you can stay out of the Pokéball, just get off my head!"

* * *

The blue hedgehog twitched subtly while trying not to remember what he experienced inside the spherical container as Alan continued trying to get his mother to stop worrying. Alan had made it clear to Sonic that he was not going to put him inside the Pokéball, and that made him relax a bit but he could not help but feel that something was going to happen, call it a sixth sense, and there was something nagging at the back of his mind. His blue ears flicked at the conversation between the mother and son while Sonic tried to shake off the ominous feeling. He was with Alan and the young human was not going to allow anything bad to happen to him…but why did he feel so worried?

"It's just," Ms. Gray sighed aloud and held her child close while stroking the back of his head, "I'm really proud that you're going to start your journey, Alan, I'm just worried about my son going off on his own into the world for the first time."

"I'll be okay Mom," Alan returned the embrace before pulling away; "I'll call you once we get to Viridian City. Don't worry. Bye!"

Alan's mother watched with a sad smile on her face as she watched her son walk out the door with his partner right behind him. The brunette observed him walking down the street towards Route 1 with the blue hedgehog at his side as her Furret waved at them from the window. "Be safe."

* * *

The sun above the two travelers was dead center in the sky and few clouds dotted the crystalline blue overhead. Alan felt giddy as he proceeded forwards with his first Pokemon walking next to him. A sudden thought hit the red head and he stopped in his tracks. Sonic stopped at least three feet away and turned back towards his friend, tilting his head to the side while something akin to a faint chirp escaped his vocal cords.

"You know, I can't just call you "Pokemon" during the whole trip," Alan explained after getting the sentence organized in his head. "I should at least give you a nickname."

As much as Sonic wanted to speak up, he couldn't. It was difficult to explain considering he trusted the human and knew Alan would never harm him but Sonic did not want the first comment out of his mouth to be something along the lines of: "My name is Sonic…Sonic the Hedgehog." That would most likely ruin the novelty of being with someone who befriended him for who he was instead of a chattering freak of nature. He instead nodded as his human friend put a hand to his chin and hummed in thought.

"Spike…or Thorn," Alan observed the hedgehog's quills as he tried to come up with a suitable nickname, "…Blade…Blitz…Comet? No…it has to be something special like…Buzz?"

Sonic squinted at the nickname.

"You're right…really bad," the red head went back to the list of nicknames he came up with earlier before looking up and smacking the base of his fist into his open palm, "I've got it! Spyke...spelt with a "y" instead of an "I"!"

Sonic tilted his head, confused as to why Alan picked that name.

"Well…if I ever caught a Sandshrew or Sandslash, that's what I'd call it," the junior trainer pulled the Pokédex out of his pocket and showed it to Sonic who observed as a brown and cream colored Pangolin-like Pokemon covered with spikes was displayed on the miniature screen. "You look like one…in a way."

I guess so_,_ the blue hedgehog mused before handing the digital dictionary back to the trainer. The name sounded nice but it was reserved for another Pokemon…Sonic shook his head before an idea popped into his mind on how to tell Alan his name.

Well duh! The hedgehog held out his right hand and tapped it twice with the fingers on his left. Alan observed blankly before the message was conveyed and his eyes lit up.

"Charades,"

Nodding his head feverishly, Sonic held up one finger.

"One word,"

Two fingers were held up and tapped on his wrist.

"Two syllables…first syllable,"

Sonic pointed at Alan and then made rocking motions with his hands like he was cradling a small child.

"A baby," Alan inquired.

No.

"Alan,"

What…no, that's not it! Sonic frowned and ruefully shook his head.

"Son,"

Yes! Sonic smiled and nodded at the red-head before holding up two fingers.

"Second syllable," the red head watched blankly as the Pokemon he befriended grabbed his throat with both hands and made gagging motions as though he had just tasted something awful. "Choking, sick, disgusting?" The blue hedgehog shook his head, disgruntled, before giving a comically disgusted look at an imaginary object on the dirt road.

"Ew, gross, ick?" Right answer, Sonic stopped acting and waited for the results as Alan put the two syllables together. "Son…ick…Son-ick…Sonic? Is that your name?"

The hedgehog nodded happily, his long and angular tail wagging back and forth, that the human learned his name without him having to say anything out loud, before Alan stroked him behind the ear, earning a delighted purring noise.

"That's a cool name. Let's go with that, Sonic," the trainer smiled back.

Finally…did I just purr, Sonic couldn't help but ponder even as he relished the nice feeling.

"Now that that's settled," Alan dropped his hand away and stood up, "the first thing we should do is find more Pokemon…I mean, that is what a Pokemon trainer does." Uncertain, he glanced around the immediate area before the sound of rustling caught both his and Sonic's attention. Just a short distance away, a patch of tall grass began shivering back and forth erratically until a small brown bird hopped out and scratched at the ground in search of worms.

"Oh!" the red head quickly quieted down, hoping not to jinx his luck, before nudging his partner's shoulder, "it's a Pidgey!"

Sonic, having been attacked by a swarm of Golbat, failed to see the significance of a tiny bird just poking and scratching at the ground. He tilted his head, genuinely confused, and his ears twitched at the scratching noise. The Pidgey finished plucking a rather fat worm out of the dirt and swallowed it down before noticing the two observers.

Alan swiftly took action and pointed straight at the Pokemon, "Sonic, get it!"

Nobody moved for a good ten seconds. The Pidgey and hedgehog exchanged looks before the tiny bird abruptly flew off with an audible pitter-pitter-pitter sound each time it flapped its wings and Alan felt whatever pride he had in starting his Pokemon journey without any mishaps crumble into a tiny dust pile.

"Sonic…when I said "get it" I meant: attack," Alan grumbled, trying and failing to stay confident.

Oh_,_ Sonic smiled sheepishly up at his human friend while the red-head held his forehead as though trying to think up another, and preferably better, idea.

"Alright, let's try something else," the ten year old mumbled, more to himself than Sonic, "since you're not listed in the Pokédex, we should get a clear idea of what your abilities are." The blue hedgehog, understanding where this was going, picked up a stick and held it towards Alan.

"And what should I do with this? Throw it?"

Sonic rolled his green eyes.

"Alright, if you say so," Alan reached back and hurled the stick a far distance, ten feet or so, before looking at the blue hedgehog, "I just don't understand what—" Alan's eyes widened once he realized Sonic had the very same stick in his paws.

"Did…wait…how did you…what…hold it," the red head not-so-gingerly grabbed the stick and flung it even harder in another direction. Sure enough, within a split second, Sonic was standing in front of Alan with a smug expression on his face and the stick in his hand. The "fetch" exercise told Alan all he needed to know about his partner: Sonic was fast...really fast.

"Okay," Alan smiled, feeling his confidence slowly but surely returning, "that's your Speed Stats, but I need to know your attacks…like the one you used yesterday."

Sonic nodded and gestured towards the stick in Alan's hand.

"You want me to throw it again?"

Nod.

Alan shrugged and hurled the stick again. This time, instead of catching it, Sonic slashed the wood into four neat pieces with a single swipe of his gleaming white claws before landing on the ground in a professional acrobat's stance. The human, standing a good distance away, gazed in awe as his Pokédex gave a description of the attack. "Metal Claw…wow…with your speed and attack power, and some training, we'll be more than a match for the Elite Four!"

The hedgehog beamed, appreciating the flattering remark, although he had no idea of who the Elite Four were, before a louder rustling caught his attention. Unlike the encounter with the Pidgey, Sonic felt his quills stand on end while his green eyes narrowed and his fangs became bared.

"What is it, boy?" Alan immediately became alert, unnerved by the rustling which suddenly stopped. The red head kept an eye on Sonic, knowing the hedgehog had much keener senses than him, and listened as carefully as possible despite his heart thundering in his chest. Another Pidgey suddenly rocketed out of the brush, almost flying into Alan who yelped and fell backwards, before flying away from the duo. The Junior Pokemon Trainer sat upwards, holding his chest, and took several deep breaths to calm himself.

"Geez Sonic, you scared me half to death," Alan managed, "I thought we were under attack—"

This time, however, a large brown rat with sharp fangs erupted from behind the hedgehog and red-head. Alan turned and froze, petrified at the size of the incisors aimed directly at him, only for Sonic to launch himself at the Raticate and tackle it to the ground. The rat skidded across the dirt upon landing before getting to its hind legs and hissing angrily at Sonic.

"A Raticate, but why is it here on Route 1?" Alan scrambled to his feet as Sonic stood defensively in between him and the attacker. The blue hedgehog's quills stiffened, not even twitching as a gust of wind flew past them, and he growled angrily at the oversized rodent. "There are only supposed to be Pidgey and Rattata here!"

_"_Warning: Raticate "Fang" has been released by a Pokemon Trainer; Male; Level 20; Known attacks: Hyper Fang, Quick Attack, Pursuit, Tail Whip; do not engage if inexperienced," Alan's Pokédex announced.

Alan's blood froze when he heard "Level 20" from the hand-held computer. Sonic, however, snarled through his teeth before the Raticate charged forwards. The red-head, panicking, yelled: "Sonic, use Metal Claw!"

Sonic's claws turned a dangerous white and he slashed his claws into the Raticate's side. The brown rat immediately retaliated and sank its incisors into Sonic's closest arm. Pure agony riddled the hedgehog's nerve endings and Sonic yowled in pain before struggling to pry the sharp teeth out of his arm.

"Sonic; Male; Level 10; Known attacks: Metal Claw, Bite, Growl, Rapid Spin"

Alan looked up from his Pokédex and at Sonic, fearful. The blue hedgehog was hurled at the nearby tree and stuck it, back first, before collapsing on the ground.

"Sonic, no," the junior trainer frantically gathered the hedgehog in his arms and backed away from the rodent that started to approach menacingly. "Why is it still attacking?" The Pokédex did not respond to the frantic inquiry, nor did it offer advice. Sonic stirred in Alan's hold, roused by the thundering heartbeat in the human's chest, and opened his eyes.

Alan was in danger. The hedgehog snapped to attention, remembering what had happened before he was knocked unconscious, and launched himself free of Alan's grip. Sonic immediately dodged another Hyper Fang before sinking his teeth into the Raticate's side, returning the agonizing favor, and charged towards the same tree. The rat screeched in pain and anguish as it struck the stiff bark before Sonic sprang backwards in preparation for another attack on his weakening foe that was getting back to its feet.

Alan broke out of his daze and immediately reached for an empty Pokéball in his backpack. He knew he didn't have the correct badges to train, let alone control, a high level Pokemon just yet; still the ten year old did not want to let this opportunity slip out of his fingers. What other Pokemon Trainer could have caught such a strong Pokemon at the very start of their journey and lived to brag about it?

"Sonic, get back," he commanded. Sonic recognized the capture sphere in his friend's hand and sprang backwards as the Raticate lunged at him only to miss its intended target and collapse on the ground, rapidly losing strength. Alan took note of that before hurling the Pokéball at the rodent. Sure enough, the Raticate disappeared into the red and white sphere in a flash of red light before the Pokéball rolled to a stop upon landing.

Twitch…

Alan bit his lip while Sonic's fur stood on end.

Twitch…

Twitch…

Click

Both Pokemon and Trainer stared at the Pokéball for a long time before Alan mustered the courage to step forwards and pick it up in his hand. "That was close." Alan flipped open his digital encyclopedia and kneeled down so Sonic could get a better look at the data he was looking up. "If you're only level 10 and that Raticate was level 20, why was it weakened so fast?"

"Raticate status: Burn. Burn status steadily weakens subject's health and attack power over a period of time. Cures (when not near a Pokemon Center) are Burn Heal, Rawst Berry, and Frozen Berry (only found in Johto)," it replied.

"Well…that was still a good catch," Alan sighed, a bit relieved that they made it out of the situation alive, but looking at the situation from a more perceptive point of view, "but I can't get it to listen to me until we get the Cascade Badge from Cerulean City, since it makes Pokemon outside of trades easier to control, and that's a long way away from here."

A bit downtrodden, Sonic's triangular ears folded before he cringed at the bite on his arm. Alan, realizing his partner was low on health, immediately rummaged around in his backpack. "Hold on, I know I have at least two of them in here. Ah-ha, there we go!" He pulled a purple spray can out of his backpack and gestured towards Sonic's arm. Sonic uneasily moved towards his friend, having lost some confidence in his abilities, before holding out his injured limb.

Noticing his partner's bitter expression, Alan smiled reassuringly. "It's okay Sonic, every beginning trainer has to stumble at one point. Besides, we've done pretty well on our first Pokemon capture." Sonic looked up at Alan and, finding nothing false in his statement, smiled slightly while wincing as the spray coated his wound and rapidly accelerated the healing process.

"We should probably start on something smaller, huh," Sonic murmured under his breath as he observed his fully healed arm. He abruptly caught his mistake and looked up at Alan who had frozen in shock. In an attempt to cover up his blunder, the blue hedgehog tilted his head and made a harmless chirp sound as though asking: "is something wrong?"

Alan quickly shook his head before holding it with one hand, "I'm just a bit shaken up right now; for a second there I thought you were actually talking. It's probably just the adrenaline wearing off…or something." Sonic disarmingly nuzzled his friend and purred when Alan carefully stroked down his spines. "So, should we try catching a Pidgey again?"

The blue hedgehog, his ear twitching at the sound of wings flapping, turned in time to spot the same small bird land in a patch of tall grass and smiled confidently. He had stood up to an oversized rat so what harm could a tiny bird do to him?

What the duo was unaware of was they were being watched by a familiar trio who were behind the nearby trees.

"That lucky brat…he's getting everything on a silver platter," Kim glared enviously.

"Yeah, that pokemon is faster than a Rapidash…maybe even Suicune," Kail observed, fascinated.

"So, what are we going to do about it Kim?" Kai glanced down at his brother.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do: we're going to get what we deserve and teach that little Rattata who's boss." Kim's snarl twisted into a smirk.

"What Rattata? What are you talking about?"

"That little Red Head!" The taller brothers stared down at Kim. "Not me, you idiots; _**him**_!"

"Oh,"

* * *

To say "it was a very long day" would be a horrible understatement of Alan's first day of being a Pokemon Trainer. Both he and Sonic were successful at catching a Pidgey and driving off several Rattata that were in the process of stealing food from his backpack.

The real problem started when the "dynamic duo" reached Viridian City. No sooner had he and Sonic stepped through the front door of the Pokemon Center, an entire gang of Pokemon Trainers were on his heels demanding to trade one of their own Pokemon for the mysterious blue hedgehog. With his personal space and sense of security being violated, Sonic had once again panicked and got a death grip on Alan's injured arm resulting in yet another pained outburst.

Not only that, Alan had to explain to Professor Oak why and how he caught a high level Pokemon in Route 1 before even getting a gym badge. He had also gotten a lecture, albeit fearful, from his mother not to aim too high too soon once he reluctantly conveyed the news to her.

To add insult to injury; the red head was less than pleased to hear that his sworn rival, Shigeru, had already reached the Viridian Forest and was well on his way towards Pewter City to earn a Boulder Badge.

Alan slumped in his seat as he and Sonic sat down at a table next to the front desk. The Pidgey he had recently added to the team was pecking at her food after she was shooed away from the blue hedgehog's meal.

"Ugh," the ten year old boy grumbled, emotionally drained, before reaching over and munching on a French fry, "it's barely past noon and I've barely made any progress. And Shigeru's always ten steps ahead of me."

Sonic frowned, noticing Alan's frustrated behavior, and then up at the Pidgey which decided to roost on top of his head. Gingerly, he reached up to remove the feathered pest before the tiny bird sharply pecked his index finger. Sonic recoiled before slouching in place and crossing his arms in front of him, irritated, as the Pidgey puffed up her feathers and settled in place.

"Stupid biting bird_,_" Sonic growled inaudibly.

Alan, having watched the episode taking place, frowned thoughtfully at the small brown bird before reaching for it. The Pidgey made to snap at him but paused, leaving her beak open; giving Alan enough time to scratch her under her head feathers. She made a subtle "coo" sound, enjoying the gentle touch, which had Sonic's spines start stiffening.

Stupid biting attention-grabbing bird, the blue hedgehog's ears flattened against the sides of his head and his eyes narrowed. Alan, having taken notice of Sonic's irritated demeanor, gingerly removed the Pidgey from his head.

"Take it easy Sonic, we're a team," he reasoned.

The Pidgey, which resolved to perch on Alan's shoulder, tilted her head curiously at the blue hedgehog. Sonic glared daggers at her, disliking how close she was to his friend. He had met Alan first, Alan was his friend and no little bird was going to take his place. No sir!

Bewildered at why the hedgehog was acting even more vengeful, the tiny bird seemed to shrug dismissively before snuggling close to Alan's face for some warmth in the air conditioned building. Sonic felt his blood boil and Alan couldn't help but notice a dark aura hang over his friend.

Stupid biting attention-grabbing cuddly bird, Sonic fumed.

"Please tell me they're not going to be like this the entire time," Alan groaned under his breath.

"Peep-peep," the Pidgey, not yet given a nickname, stopped nuzzling her trainer and looked over at the blue hedgehog with a confused look.

Sonic gave the Pidgey a death glare which read: who asked you?

* * *

"Target sighted, go forward with stage two?"

"No…I want to see if the failure our grunts failed to dispose of is more useful than the good doctor let on. Watch him, but don't rouse any suspicions."

"Understood,"

* * *

"Let's see…we have one potion, two Pokéballs, and…well we're going to have to stock up on those two things and antidotes before we head into the Viridian Forest," Alan mumbled to himself, after they walked out of the Pokemon Center and stopped in front of the Poke Mart, as he checked his backpack before zipping it closed. Sonic, although he was listening intently, shot a glare at the occupied Pokéballs on Alan's belt. Since the red half of the Pokéballs were translucent, he could see the Pidgey staring back at him with a confused "what did I do" look while the Raticate "Fang" inaudibly hissed in his direction. "It's a good thing I've got enough money after saving up and mom giving me some just before we left Pallet Town."

He paused, noticing Sonic still glaring at the recently caught Pidgey, and sighed. "Sonic," the hedgehog broke off his glare and looked up at Alan expectantly, "hear me out for a second. You, me, and Pidgey, we're all part of a team…even the Raticate we just caught." The hedgehog's ears flattened and Sonic glanced downwards, discouraged.

"Look, we're friends aren't we?"

Sonic nodded as Alan gestured to the Pokéballs on his belt.

"So, can you please try to be a little nicer to them for me? Pidgey was only getting used to us…I mean, she almost bit me too remember?"

The hedgehog looked incredulously up at Alan before reluctantly nodding again. He was only going to do this for his friend, but that didn't mean he was going to buddy-buddy with that tiny ball of feathers or the rabid rodent anytime soon. Said tiny ball of feathers shrugged and tucked her head under her wing once Alan stepped into the Poké-Mart. The "rabid rodent", who was secure in his container, inaudibly hissed back.

Like hell he was going to team up with that blue spike-ball anytime soon, let alone another human.

* * *

Later, after picking up all the necessary supplies, Alan and Sonic finally reached the front of the Viridian Forest entrance gate. The gate was more along the lines of a small one-story building that consisted of a hallway and a guard-post to check for any suspicious trainers, but as far as the beginning trainer was concerned he himself was not suspicious. The hedgehog at his side affirmed this with a mild yawn before lightly scratching the base of his right ear.

"Well, here we are. All we have to do is get through the Viridian Forest and we'll be in Pewter City before we know it."

"I think not!"

Alan whirled about, startled, and Sonic's spines stood on end when he recognized the trio from the school. Kim, as usual, stood in front of his taller brothers with a smug look on his face.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Alan's voice carried a mix of confusion and worry.

"That should be simple enough, Ratty," Kim sneered and glanced at the blue hedgehog who snarled audibly and stood defensively in front of his partner, "my brothers and I came here for what rightfully belongs to us. Now be a good worm and hand over that Pokémon."

"No way!" the redhead managed to regain his composure and glare at the trio, "I'm not going to let you take Sonic!"

"Son-ick?" Kim chuckled as though he was told the funniest joke in the world.

"That's a stupid name!" Sonic twitched at Kai's comment in an effort not to charge forwards and let his claws convey his anger.

"He might as well have named it gag-reflex," Kail added and all three brothers burst out laughing.

Alan frowned and felt his face turn beet scarlet before sharply pointing at the trio. "How about this: if I defeat you guys in a Pokémon battle you'll leave us alone!"

This challenging remark caught Kim's attention while his two brothers laughed harder.

"Oh, is that how you want it?" he smirked before sharply commanding his brothers to "shut up", "alright, let's have a three on three Pokemon battle. You have caught two other Pokémon, a puny Pidgey and a Raticate you can barely control am I right?"

They were spying on us the whole time, Sonic frowned in thought before stepping forwards in a battle-ready stance.

"Looks like your Son-ick is ready to take us on," Kim jabbed and released his Tyrogue from his Pokéball, "unfortunately, Mrs. Machamp isn't here to save you again."

Alan clenched his teeth in an effort to stay calm before pointing straight at his rival, "You're not going to be laughing for much longer! Sonic use Rapid Spin!"

Sonic reacted instantly, curling into a ball and spinning at a high velocity that caught Kim and his Tyrogue off guard. The blue blur struck the Fighting-Type head on, throwing the enemy Pokémon a good distance from the battlefield where it skidded on its side before staggering upwards.

"Cheap shot," Kail shouted, "you've been feeding that thing Carbos and Protein bars since you got it!"

"What are you talking about?" Alan stomped his foot angrily, "Sonic has always been fast and you're just mad that his level is probably higher than your stupid Tyrogue's!"

"You've been feeding it Rare Candies too, huh?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"I say we should even the odds to show this little cheater who's the boss around here!" Kai and Kail released both their Tyrogue and both Pokémon immediately flanked Kim's.

"Sore losers," Sonic muttered under his breath and dashed forwards, "let's get this over with." The three simultaneous smirks only served to fuel his ire as Sonic closed the distance between the Tyrogue trio and his claws. The three ducked sharply causing the blue hedgehog to go flying over their heads and land in a crouch before one of the bipedal dwarfs delivered a hard tackle to his right arm where Alan's recent capture, Raticate, had bit him.

"His arm still hasn't been healed yet?" Alan cringed.

Sonic stiffened his arm, sniffing deeply in an effort to distract himself from the lingering pain that swiftly traveled to his shoulder and up his spine, before the second and third Tyrogue followed suit: both tackling his arm at full force and forcing a pained yowl from his throat.

"Stop it! You're cheating!" Alan yelled angrily as Sonic stumbled backwards and tightly clutched his arm.

"What's the matter? Too tough for ya?" Kai chuckled.

"Yeah, you know the rules." Kail sniggered.

"What rules?" Alan furrowed his brow line as Sonic got back on his feet.

"If you fight one of the Fighting Brothers, you fight all of us!" Kim finalized and commanded his Pokémon to land another attack on Sonic who nimbly dodged out of the way before the remaining two Tyrouge blindsided him, knocking the blue hedgehog to the ground.

"If that's how you want to play then let's play," Alan hurled a Pokéball from his belt. "Go Fang!"

Time seemed to stand still for all of the humans and their Pokémon as the immense brown rat appeared in a flash of light. Fang the Raticate hissed viciously at the three unnerved Tyrogue before glancing over at Sonic who felt his spines stiffen at the Raticate's intense glare.

Then Fang fell flat on his side and faced away from the battle.

"Fang? Fang! C'mon I need your help here," Alan pleaded only to hear another vicious snarl from the giant rodent as he curled up in place and went still. "Please?"

This time he heard a loud snore as Fang fell asleep. Soon enough the snoring was drowned out by the enemy trio laughing in hysterics causing Alan to blush in embarrassment and recall the rat in its spherical container.

"What a loser! He can't even control his Pokémon," Kail laughed and leaned on Kai to keep himself from toppling over.

"Okay, let's try a different approach," Alan bit his lip and grabbed the second Pokéball from his belt before hurling it forwards. "C'mon out Pidgey!"

Sonic turned sharply and his lower right eyelid twitched at the sight of the tiny ball of feathers standing right next to him. The Pidgey looked up at him with a confused expression before glancing at the three Tyrogue facing them. The intense sneers directed in the small bird's direction caused unnerved Pidgey's feathers to stand on end in an attempt to make herself seem bigger, failing to intimidate the three enemies in front of her.

What insanity did she get dragged into?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.  
**5/1/2011 – 7/25/2011

Yes, it's a cliffhanger. I could not figure out how to end the chapter and it feels a bit rushed. I hope I do not disappoint in the next update…whenever that is.

Some might be wondering why Alan caught a Raticate early on in the story. "Fang" did appear in the original fanfic [which I deleted after giving it a once-over and decided it sucked] and immediately obeyed Alan's every command like they instinctively became good friends [Gary-Stu]…but we're not going to do that.


End file.
